1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to the field of painting using roller paint brush covers and more specifically relates to the field of removing roller paint brush covers still containing wet paint from the handle framework and removing paint from and cleaning these roller paint brush covers. The invention further relates to methods and systems for handling roller paint brush covers containing wet paint, methods and systems for removing wet paint from roller paint brush covers, and methods and systems for cleaning wet paint from roller paint brush covers. The invention further relates to a devices and combinations of devices that can be used to stir and mix paint, remove roller paint brush covers from the handle framework, remove paint from and clean roller paint brush covers, and methods and systems for accomplishing these actions.
2. Prior Art
Likely the most well-known method of dealing with roller paint brush covers is to grasp the wet roller paint brush cover, pull it off of the handle framework, throw it away, and go out and purchase a new roller paint brush cover for the next painting job. Those that are more adventurous will wash the roller paint brush cover in the appropriate cleaning solution (such as water or soapy water for water-based paints, and suitable other solvents for water-insoluble paints), air dry it, and reuse it for the next painting job. Either way, removing the roller paint brush cover when wet from the handle framework can be a messy adventure, and cleaning the roller paint brush cover for reuse even more so.
Similarly, likely the most well-known method of stirring or mixing paint is either by using a stirring stick, which can be messy, or by vigorously shaking the paint can, which can be difficult to do properly unless you happen to have a can shaker, which can be expensive. Stirrers are known, including powered stirrers and stirrers attached to power drills. However, these stirrers do not have a protective cage surrounding the impellers to prevent damage and injury and to allow stirring proximal to the side of the container.
The economically and/or ecologically minded prefer washing and reusing the roller paint brush cover. For them, several different devices are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,264 to Allen discloses an apparatus for cleaning paint roller covers. The Allen '264 device comprises an expandable spindle for inserting into and holding the roller paint brush cover. The spindle is mounted on a power drill and the roller paint brush cover is rotated within a bag or other disposable device to remove the paint by centrifugal force. However, the Allen '264 device uses an expandable spindle, which adds to the complexity of the device, and does not comprise a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework or the spindle, and therefore does not prevent the messes associated with such an operation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,395 to Kolb discloses a paint roller apparatus with inherent cleaning capability. The Kolb '395 device is a unitary device that can be used for roller brush painting and, when the painting is finished, cleaning the roller brush. Specifically, the Kolb '395 device comprises a handle and a roller on which a roller paint brush cover is mounted. The roller comprises means for attaching to a power drill such that after painting, the roller can be spun clean. However, the Kolb '395 device is a unitary device, and does not appear to be suitable for the common roller painting apparatus. Further, the Kolb '395 device also does not have a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,055 to Permar and U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,948 to McCauley disclose simple devices that can be inserted into the center of a roller paint brush cover and mounted on a power drill for spin cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,255 to Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,158 to Gratopp, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,158 disclose stand alone devices for spinning and cleaning roller paint brush covers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,933 to Mallalieu discloses a hand-operated spin cleaning device for roller paint brush covers. However, none of these devices combine the spin cleaning device with a device for removing the roller paint brush cover from the handle framework.
Thus it can be seen that there is a need for a simple and economical device, method and system for cleaning roller paint brush covers and for handling the roller paint brush covers during the cleaning process. It can also be seen that there is a need for an improved device for stirring and/or mixing paints, stains and other coatings and liquids. It is to these needs and other related needs that the present invention is directed.